Kira Enzeru: Ketsurui
by Kesshi Mashin
Summary: When nightfall comes, so too does the crimson rain... A Ranma Nibunnoichi/Rurouni Kenshin fusion.


Kira Enzeru: Ketsurui  
  
A Waters of Change Prequel  
  
By: FXffects  
  
A Rurouni Kenshin/Ranma Nibunnoichi fusion.  
For entertainment purposes only. No infringement intended. Ranma 1/2 is owned by Takahashi Rumiko. Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
Author's Note: This isn't canon Ranma or Kenshin, you really don't need any previous knowledge of either to read this fanfiction, though it is helpful. Some ideas were also taken from Samurai X, a prequel of sorts to Rurouni Kenshin.   
  
: past  
* *: thoughts  
  
Prologue: The Damned...  
  
'The huge dragon, the ancient serpent, who is called the devil and Satan...'  
~ Revelation 12:9  
  
  
... The once vibrant courtyard stood desolate in the moonless night, the sky seemingly tinted blood red as clouds obscured whatever stars were out that night. A lone figure slowly picked its way through the darkened clearing, its long hair swaying lightly as a gentle breeze blew past the area. The figure paused in the middle of the clearing, its robes rustling slightly, as the sound of steel being drawn echoed throughout the empty yard.   
  
"It seems I have drawn first blood, Ranma," a low voice whispered haughtily, as a small ray of light, escaping from the clouds, briefly shined down upon a polished steel katana, the blade glistening in the dull starlight. Another figure stepped out of the shadows, brandishing his blade at the solitary form at the center of the field. "Now... will you fight?"  
  
Ranma merely turned weary dark blue eyes towards the approaching figure, his hakama flowing in the breeze, as he shifted his stance slightly. "Ryouga..."  
  
"I'm surprised you still remember my name, Saotome," Ryouga growled under his breath, as he bared his large canines at the still redhead. "I'm pleased you remembered to show."   
  
Ryouga slowed to a stop a few yards in front of Ranma, as he sheathed his katana, the blade sliding noiselessly into its saya. He folded his arms in fornt of his chest, as he eyed the redhead through half-lidded eyes. "Seven years since you slaughtered my family, and you still remembered." He nodded approvingly, as he grinned humorlessly at the short redhead. "A man of his word, if nothing else."  
  
A bit of green light flickered about Ryouga's form, as he balled up his fists, veins standing out all along his massive forearms as he shook with silent fury. "Seven fuckin years..." He stared at the silent redhead, when no reply was forthcoming. "SAY SOMETHING!" he screamed at Ranma, as a green aura burst alive all about his massive form, illuminating the courtyard with its sickly light.  
  
"Masaka," Ranma whispered under his breath, as he slowly looked about the blood drenched field, dozens of bodies littering the red ground. His gaze finally fell upon two women, both seeming to be less than fourteen years of age. Both had looks of absolute terror on their faces, dead eyes seemingly pleading for mercy, as now bloodless and still hands clawed at their slit throats, the blood having already dried about the cut. *No mercy...*  
  
Ranma slowly turned to face Ryouga, a blank look on his face, though his eyes betrayed his feelings. "Why?" he asked hoarsely, shakily pointing at the two dead women. "Why them?"  
  
"Because," Ryouga began, smiling sadistically at the shaken redhead as he pretended to ponder the question. "I wonder, why did I?" Ryouga shrugged casually, as he eyed the two dead women. "Why not?"  
  
A resounding slap echoed throughout the courtyard, the green light wavering for a moment as Ryouga slowly reached up to touch his reddening cheek, a look of disbelief on his face as he stared at Ranma, wide-eyed.   
  
"You're sick," Ranma muttered, as he ignored his throbbing hand for the moment. "You make me sick..."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Ryouga howled, as the green flames again flared alive. He reached to his side and drew his katana, pointing it at the redhead, as his eyes flared an unholy red. "You, of all people, should not criticize me. Ever," he hissed through clenched teeth, as he continued to point his sword at Ranma, who was staring down at the ground, fists clenching and unclenching slowly as his eyes blinked back tears. "You slaughtered my entire family in a matter of seconds. My mother, my father, my WIFE... I-I never even got to say goodbye," Ryouga whispered, as the green flames about him continued to intensify in heat and size. "Don't judge me, Hitokiri Battousai," he whispered, as he felt a twinge in his eyes. *I'm not crying...* "Don't judge me..."  
  
"I'm... sorry," Ranma whispered under his breath, as he stared up at the fanged man, ignoring the sword hovering in front of his face.   
  
Ryouga spat at the apology, aura flaring a brighter dark green, as he brought his sword back. "It's too late for words, Saotome," Ryouga growled, as he watched Ranma nodd slowly in agreement.  
  
"Much too late," Ranma whispered, his eyes flaring an eery red, as he reached down towards his katana. "Too late to repent," he murmured, as he gripped the katana hilt tightly in one hand. "But not too late to die..."  
  
Ryouga grinned at Ranma's whispered words, and took a step back, as he quickly swung his sword forward, the steel humming as it cut through the night air. "Precisely..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
End Prologue 


End file.
